A Second Chance
by bosnic
Summary: What happens to Fuyuki after Hollow Ataraxia? OCs and favorites. rating my change depending on what happens.
1. Prologue

So this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy it

Disclamer: like everyone else, i do not own Fate/Stay Night nor any of TM's other works.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

Prologue**  
**

One lone figure stands alone on a hilltop completely drenched in the blood of the slain around him, runes still glowing across his tired body. His black longsword with a dragon insigna on the hilt was stuck in the grass in front of him. The man had completed his final wish. Even though he made himself the enemy of the world, he was able to successfully unite the disputing clans. The last words of his teacher were, the one way to settle the dispute in the world is for the people to have one common enemy. That way, they can forget their conflicts to combat a greater threat.

"I've done it…" the words came whispered from his blood caked lips. It may not have been the best way but to him, it was the only available option for him. Off in the distance, a war horn sounded and the roars of thousands of men followed. The multiple green hills around him slowly grew black as the hordes of men ran towards him, screaming their battle cries. The pentagram was drawn under the area where he stood, with his own blood. The man drew his sword out from the ground and slashed through one corner of the pentagram. One swing led a shockwave storming through thousands of armored people, cutting the earth neatly in two. He continued these swings four more times until all of the corners have been cleanly cut in half. The horde was upon him now and the man, for the last time, fought with his last breath. Before the soldiers engulfed him, he stared one young looking boy, seemingly unfit for battle, and said

"Keep this world in harmony. Do not let it fall or else my death will be in vain. I entrust you with the last hope I have." With that, he firmly stabbed his sword deeply into the center of the pentagram he drew. Along the lines, flames shot out of the ground, burning everything and everyone in its path. At the very center, the man was swallowed by the flames leaving the black sword standing alone. The only survivor at the center was the boy, knocked unconscious by the heat.

* * *

sorry for not putting in any characters yet. im gonna put in the main characters but this is only a prologue. comment, flame, review, i dont care. advice is all i need.


	2. Chapter 1

So this is Chapter 1. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fate/Stay Night, only my OCs.

* * *

**A Second Chance**

Ch. 2 Present**  
**

"Mr. Akashi! Would you please either stay awake or leave at once!"

"Huh?" Kodashi Akashi slowly sat up and opened his eyes. In his face was his university teacher, Ms. Heffer, an impatient look plastered on her face.

"Did I fall asleep again?" Kodashi murmured, yawning as he leaned back in his chair.

"What do you think? Sleeping here and causing a commotion has distracted everyone here from learning the material!" Kodashi looked around. Sure enough, every single person's eyes were on him.

"What commotion did I make" Kodashi was now stretching himself awake.

"You snore." A voice called out from the left hand corner of the room. The class erupted in laughter. Kodashi turned back to glare at the one who just made the comment, only to fall into the gaze of a long-haired Japanese girl, her aquamarine eyes piercing into his pitch black ones.

"I don't snore, Rin." Kodashi scoffed.

"Oh yes you do." Ms. Heffer brought his attention back his teacher. "And be polite to Rin. You two are from the same country so get along."

"Yes ma'am. And I'm sorry Tohsaka-SAN." Kodashi slurred, stressing the suffix as much as he could. Tohsaka Rin showed no signs of hearing it as she sat quietly in her seat, staring out the window. Kodashi shrugged. History class at the Clocktower resumed with a grumpier teacher.

* * *

"Ahhh class is finally over!" Kodashi exclaimed as the final bell rung, signaling lunch break. He leaned back in his chair and looked around the classroom. People were filing out one by one but a certain person was walking towards him.

"Oh man…" Tohsaka Rin slowly walked past his desk, taking the long way to the door. Kodashi eyed her with caution. Rin stopped at his chair when.

"What, you want something?" Kodashi asked, annoyed. Before he knew it, he found himself flat on his back, the chair coming out from under him.

"Owwww…." He said and looked up. Tohsaka was dusting her skirt off.

"Hey, what was that for?!?!" Kodashi exclaimed, a bit pissed.

"Oops, I'm sorry Akashi-KUN, it seems as if my foot caught onto your seat leg and made you trip." Rin replied while stressing the suffix just as how Kodashi did. A devilish grin that was so small that no one but Kodashi could see it was on her face.

"Why you…" he growled as he picked himself up, "I'm going to…" he started but realized he was talking to air. 'After school, I'm gonna make her pay.' He decided to himself before heading out, the murmuring and chuckling of the students following him.

* * *

So some info on what's going to happen to this story,

1. there may be irregular updates bu there will be updates depending on the mood

2. tell me if you guys have any ideas you would like for me to incorporate into the story

so read, review, critique, flame, the usual (although i would prever if u guys dont flame :))


End file.
